


Turn The Tables

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Featuring awkward dom felicia, Kinktober, Maids, Master/Slave, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Camilla is a frighteningly good actress and Felicia is a terribly bad dom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, Day 12
> 
> Prompt: Master/Slave

“I'm sure we could've found an outfit that fitted you,” Felicia breathed.

It was a pointless statement. The point of Camilla wearing a maid uniform was quite obviously to entice, and the fact that the skirt rode up a little too high and the sight of her breasts straining against the fabric was probably exactly what Camilla wanted. It was odd enough to watch Camilla model her maid outfit for Felicia, but it felt even weirder for Felicia to be wearing a lovely evening gown, dressed like a princess at a gala. Felicia liked the feeling of looking like a regal masterpiece, but the dynamic shift was jarring.

The statement about the size of the outfit made Camilla pout. “Oh, no, Master...do you not like this?”

“I-I don't call you Master,” Felicia cried. “I don't call anyone that!”

Breaking character for a moment, Camilla retorted, “Not everything has to be realistic, Felicia...it's a simple roleplay. We can just have fun.”

“Oh. S-sorry, Lady Camilla...” Felicia blushed furiously. Camilla was trying to get into “the mood”, but she couldn't stop being anxiously nitpicky. “I'll try to make this good for you.”

“No more ‘Lady Camilla’ tonight, darling. Just call me Camilla...or anything else you'd like to call me,” Camilla cooed.

Felicia's mind raced with possibilities. “Okay...um...S-Slave. Yeah,” she breathed. “Come here, Slave.”

Although her words came with a dominant connotation, Felicia sounded as meek and flimsy as ever. Camilla kneeled in between the legs of Felicia, who was sitting on the edge of Camilla’s bed. Camilla looked dazzling, with the maid’s headpiece replacing her cat ears. Felicia had to admit, she had never thought knee-highs could be so sexy. The lack of panties made everything even better.

“What now, Master?” Camilla said, as impatient as ever.

“Wow,” Felicia breathed. “Um-wait, can I go back to calling you Camilla?”

“If you'd like.”

“Alright. Camilla, take this gown off.” Felicia sounded a bit more confident, able to take the situation more seriously after changing how she addressed Camilla. The two women stood, and Camilla helped Felicia out of the silky black gown. Felicia watched in admiration as Camilla neatly folded Felicia’s gown and set it down. Princess Camilla was a better maid than her! “My shoes, too,” Felicia added on at the last minute. Camilla stripped Felicia of her heels as well, then gave Felicia a smile, ready for her next command.

Sitting back down and motioning for Camilla to kneel, Felicia spread her legs slightly, still embarrassed about baring herself to Camilla, even with her panties on. The hem of the dress flew up a little as Camilla gracefully fell to her knees, once again staring up at Felicia obediently. “Do I have permission to pleasure you, Master? With my mouth?”

“Yes,” Felicia whispered shakily. Camilla hooked her pointer fingers into the hem of Felicia's underwear and slid them down when Felicia lifted her hips.

Once they were off, though, Felicia noticed that Camilla wasn't doing anything. Camilla laughed breathlessly and purred, “Please, Master, tell me exactly what you want. I don't want to disappoint you.”

What a comical idea, Camilla disappointing Felicia! A mere look from Camilla set Felicia's loins on fire. However, Felicia complied and tried to describe what she liked. “With your tongue...slow, long strokes,” Felicia struggled to say.

Camilla seemed to understand. She leaned in and began to slowly drag her tongue back and forth through Felicia’s wet, pink folds. Her eyes were shut in concentration. Felicia clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked at the preciseness with which Camilla followed her commands. What if she asked Camilla to do something silly, like hopping on one foot? Would she really do it? _Ah, I can't think about such things...not when Lady Camilla is doing something like this to me..._ “Put your tongue inside?”

Camilla “tsk”ed, probably because the command came out like a question. However, she readily complied, her tongue easily wriggling inside of Felicia’s warm entrance. Felicia cried out and reflexively grabbed Camilla’s head to pull her closer, skewing the headband slightly in the process. A surprised, muffled yelp came from Camilla, but she hardly faltered, beginning to tonguefuck Felicia without hesitation.

Felicia's hips lifted off of the bed to get even more pleasure from Camilla's talented tongue. A desperate hand began to pinch and rub her protruding clit, amplifying her ecstasy. “Your fingers,” Felicia gasped, but before she could even finish, Camilla had pulled her tongue out and was replacing it with her middle and ring fingers. Felicia removed her hand from her clit, and Camilla picked up on what she wanted instantly, clamping her mouth around Felicia’s swollen bud.

The oddness of having Camilla at her complete disposal had faded, and she was left only with a dizzying power streak. All she wanted was to have Camilla pleasure her over and over again, and then to do the same to her all night long. When Camilla looked up at Felicia and they locked eyes, Felicia could see the dedication in her eyes, as if she had been serving Felicia for her whole life.

When Felicia looked down, she could also see Camilla rubbing her legs together, presumably trying to get some kind of friction. The sight of it made a surge of primal energy burst in Felicia's gut, and she suddenly gasped, “Touch yourself, please...”

Camilla pulled away to murmur, “Thank you, Master.” She wasted no time heeding Felicia's request, slipping two fingers into her slick entrance without hesitation. Camilla's mouth reattached itself to Felicia’s clit and began sucking harder than before, joined by relieved moans. Even as she ruthlessly fingered both Felicia and herself, Camilla rolled her hips, desperate for more.

“A-ah, Camilla, that's...that's good, that's amazing,” Felicia stammered, her mind going hazy. After that, her words came out in jumbles, curses and prayers and moans of Camilla’s name, as she climaxed hard, falling to the bed and arching her back. The wanton moans and ragged whimpers that sent vibrations into her clit signaled Camilla’s orgasm, and the thought of Camilla furiously masturbating while still eating her Master out made Felicia moan during the aftermath of her orgasm.

As Felicia jerked and gasped for air on the bed, Camilla climbed up and flopped next to her, eyes slipping shut. The uniform was rumpled and slightly wet, and Felicia almost laughed at the sight of it. “Thank you, Master,” Camilla purred, rubbing Felicia's hip.

“Lady Camilla, you can...stop calling me that,” Felicia murmured. “I mean, we're finished.”

Camilla gasped in faux shock. “You have a beautiful woman at your mercy, but you're finished with her after one round? I can't believe I have such an ungrateful master-”

“Ahh! No, no, I don't mean to be ungrateful,” Felicia interrupted, panicking. “I changed my mind. Let's do it some more. Let's do it a lot!”

Camilla giggled innocently, a sure sign that Felicia had fallen into her trap. “Well...if it's Master's orders, then I guess I must comply. So? What would you like me to do next...?”


End file.
